Odd Numbers?
by BBShipper
Summary: Sequel to Odd Couples.Both now 16 years old but their lives are already set to change forever.What will they do?
1. Unexpected

Recap

Recap.

A year went by and they were still going strong. "Ok I'll be down in a few Ryan" Sharpay called downstairs before closing her bedroom door. Grabbing a box from under her pillow she rushed to the bathroom, emerging around 5 or so minutes later looking pale and shocked. She grabbed her cell phone punching in the numbers and sitting nervously perched on her bed. She took a deep breath as he answered, "hey Troy it's me...um we need to talk".

Sharpay sat with her head on her knees, knowing this would be the end of the road for her and Troy. Her mind thought back to all the great memories they had. From their perfect first date to being crowned prom king and queen, not that any of that would matter anymore. As soon as she hung up the phone Troy's mind began to wonder, we can't be breaking up..i never want anyone else he thought to himself as he ran the few blocks to Sharpay's house as fast as he could, as usual letting himself in saying a quick hi to Ryan before dashing upstairs to his girlfriend's room. He closed her door behind him and regained his breath, "Pay what's..what's up? You sounded pretty serious on the phone" he said sitting beside her on the bed. She looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks, struggling to get her words out. "I'm..really..sorry" she stuttered before again bursting into tears. Troy pulled her close brushing her hair off her face, "what have you got to be sorry for sweetie?" he asked still confused as to what was upsetting his girlfriend so much. She reached under her pillow grabbing the box she'd been hiding. The color drained from Troy's face, "have..have you taken it?" he asked her. She nodded, "I'm pregnant," she whispered burying her face in his chest.

"Are you sure? Cuz I hear these things aren't always right" Troy stated as he paced in front of Sharpay. "I guess I should take another test to be sure…it could just be a false negative, that can happen" Sharpay said realizing there could still be hope, it could just be a false alarm. "So uhh I guess we'll be going to the doctor's office tomorrow after school?" Troy asked. Sharpay sighed, "I'll make an appointment".


	2. The Decision

They sat in the doctor's office waiting area nervously holding hands wondering what was in store for them

They sat in the doctor's office waiting area nervously holding hands wondering what was in store for them. "Sharpay Evans the doctor will see you now" the elderly nurse said with a smile. Sharpay and Troy walked into the doctor's room still holding hands. "Hi I'm Dr Matthews but you can call me Jenny, what seems to be the problem here?" the kind gently spoken doctor asked as they took a seat and closed the door. Sharpay looked down at the floor before bursting into tears, "We..i..might..be pregnant" she stuttered. "Ok sweetheart don't get upset, I get plenty of girls in here everyday in the same predicament. Have you taken a test yet?" the doctor asked calmly. "She took it before she called me round, it was positive" Troy said nervously as he held onto Sharpay's hand trying to calm her down. "Well I'll need you to take another test just to make sure, these things aren't always right. Then depending on the results I can discuss your options with you" Jenny said handing a cup shaped pot to Sharpay. "Bathroom's just through there, once you're done put your sample through the little window in there and in a few minutes we'll know the results" she said as Sharpay headed off to the bathroom, Troy and the doctor could both see her shaking as she closed the door. "So you're the potential father?" Jenny asked trying to make Troy feel at ease as much as possible, he nodded "I'm Troy". "Well Troy how long have you and Sharpay been together?" she asked again making conversation. "A year" Sharpay said as she left the bathroom and sat back down, "and hopefully a lot longer" Troy added. "I'll be right back" Jenny said as she went to test Sharpay's sample.

Jenny entered the room 5 minutes later holding a test strip; she held it out for them to see. "Your definitely pregnant" she said to Sharpay. Sharpay collapsed in Troy's arms, "you guys know there are options right?" Jenny said pointing out the obvious. "Depending on how far gone you are of course". "How can we find out how far gone she is?" Troy asked. "Well Sharpay obviously missed a period for her to start worrying about pregnancy so she's at least 5 weeks so abortion is still an option but an ultrasound will show us how far gone she is" Jenny explained. "I can't kill a baby" Sharpay stated looking through her tear stained eyes at Troy, " whatever the decision you know I'm not going anywhere" Troy admitted. "There's always adoption" Jenny pointed out. " W-what would happen if I kept the baby?" Sharpay whispered suddenly feeling childlike. " That's a huge decision Sharpay, are you sure your ready? Especially when you face the risk of being a young single mother" Jenny spoke, Troy suddenly felt angry. "Excuse me but did you not hear me just say I'm not going anywhere? I love Sharpay more than anything in the world, I'm the father of that child and whether we go through with the pregnancy or not I'll always love her and stand by her. Nothing will ever change that" Troy exasperated. "I'm sorry you were offended but I see a lot of young couples in here that have dabbled in a sexual relationship in their teens and ended up in this situation, the fathers act like they are going to stick around but then it all gets too much for them" Jenny explained. "Well I'm different" Troy said confidently. "Sharpay it's your decision, I can arrange an ultrasound for you for as soon as tomorrow and you can go from there" Jenny said grabbing a form beginning to fill in. " Troy do you mean it? Cuz I really can't go through this alone" Sharpay said admitting she was scared but was still choosing to stay pregnant. "Shar I know we're young and this wasn't planned but I was hoping we'd eventually end up raising a family together, the only thing we need to worry about is telling our parents" Troy said grabbing onto her hand lacing their fingers together. "Hand in this slip at reception and they'll give you a time for your ultrasound tomorrow, it's a big step telling your parents so I wish you good luck and if there's any problems at all don't hesitate to contact me" Jenny said giving them her card as they left her office.

"What are we gonna do?" Troy asked as they starting driving back to Sharpay's house. "Call your parents and tell them to come to my house, we'll tell our parents together that way you can defend me if my mom tries to kill me," she said trying to joke. "You call I'll drive" he said passing her his cell phone. "Hey Coach its Shar, listen uhh you and Mrs B are needed at my house tonight. Can you be there around 5? Great, see you there" Sharpay said hanging up the phone. As they pulled up in Sharpay's driveway she felt her stomach sinking, this is gonna be the most nerve wracking evening ever she thought to herself.


	3. The Revelation

"So uhh I guess your wondering what this is all about," Troy said as he and Sharpay prepared to tell their parents the big new

"So uhh I guess your wondering what this is all about," Troy said as he and Sharpay prepared to tell their parents the big news. "We actually think we already know" Mrs. Bolton said excitedly, Troy and Sharpay looked completely confused. "You do?" they asked in unison. "Troy if you want to marry my daughter then we're more than happy to support that decision" Mr. Evans said with a smile offering Troy his hand. "What?! No no no you've got this all wrong," he explained. "Well then what are we all doing here?" Coach Bolton asked with a confused look on his face. "This is the hardest thing we're ever gonna have to tell anyone and we hope you guys understand that we love each other very much and this isn't going to be easy for us but.." Sharpay stuttered. "Get to the point Sharpay" Mr. Evans said sharply. She took a deep breath and Troy took her hand, calming her down as always by rubbing in a circular motion on her palms. "I'm pregnant".

The 4 parents sat in complete silence. "We're really sorry to disappoint you guys," Troy said looking especially at his own parents. "We have enough money to pay for an abortion," Mrs. Evans said calmly as she broke the silence. "I'm not having an abortion mother, Troy and I have already decided we're keeping the baby. I have an ultrasound tomorrow to see how far gone I am" Sharpay stated still barely able to look her parents in the eye. "Your 16 years old you aren't ready to be a mother, and Troy isn't ready to be a father" Mrs. Evans said rather bluntly. "Are you sure you two have thought this through? It's such a big responsibility, of course we'll help anyway we can but this is a baby we're talking about." Mrs. Bolton said thoughtfully. "Of course they haven't thought this through if they plan on going through with the pregnancy" Mrs. Evans snapped. "Mother say what you want but I cannot get rid of this baby! It might not have been planned but we're taking responsibility for our actions, we're in love and we made the decision to show that love to each other in the most intimate way possible. We know we're young and it isn't the most conventional thing in the world but we're in love and our responsibility is to keep and raise this child" Sharpay spoke confidently. "She's right sweetheart," Mr. Evans said addressing his wife. "Robert she's 16 years old, they are still children themselves. No daughter of mine is throwing her life away by being a mother still in high school" Mrs. Evans practically screamed at her husband.

"I'm the one carrying this baby," Sharpay screamed, mostly aiming her anger at her not so understanding mother. "Believe it or not this is no one's decision but mine and Troy's, we really need your support with our decision cause we know its never going to be easy but the truth is Troy and me always knew we'd end up having a family together we just didn't know it would be this soon". "Sharpay's right. We need your support and our child is going to need its grandparents" Troy explained. "Where are you going to raise this baby?" Mrs. Evans asked, "because it sure as hell wont be in my home". There was an uncomfortable silence in the room, "it isn't your home Melissa" Mr. Evans said boldly. She scoffed, "I live here don't I". "Yes you live here, but you don't bring in any income pay any of the bills and well you haven't exactly been winning the mother of the year award recently" he exclaimed. "So your fine with your 16 year old daughter dropping out of high school to raise a child when neither of them have jobs or a place to live?" she spat. "Excuse me but we're not going to leave our son and future daughter in law to raise a baby with no place to live, we'll support them as much as we can" Coach Bolton said raising his voice slightly. "And I'm not dropping out of high school, I'll attend until I need to be on maternity leave" Sharpay said crossing her arms. "I'm not dropping out either, and I'm going to get a job to support my family" Troy said wrapping an arm around Sharpay. "In a few months my latest renovation will be complete, I will gladly give it to you and Sharpay to raise your child in" Mr. Evans spoke, "Its only a few blocks from here and is perfect for you".

Sharpay had tears in her eyes as she ran and flung her arms around her father, "thank you so much daddy" she whispered. "We can't let you take care of everything, but we'll come to an agreement somehow?" Mrs. Bolton said offering Mr. Evans her hand. "Of course" he smiled. Mrs. Evans stood up with a hand on her hip, "what a happy family..count me out" she said ready to walk out of the room. "Melissa get your stuff and go, if your not going to support your own daughter when she needs you most then I want a divorce" Mr. Evans spoke. "I'm so sorry Mr. Evans" Troy apologized. "Troy you have nothing to apologise for, my wife has said some harsh things about you and I admit when you dropped that bombshell on me just now I was surprised I didn't throttle you but I've always known you and Sharpay were meant to be and that you'd eventually end up starting a family together, we're all a family and families are there for each other" he said pulling his future son in law into a man hug. "So this ultrasound tomorrow..is there room for a grandma to tag along?" Mrs. Bolton asked smiling at Sharpay. Sharpay had tears in her eyes as she hugged her baby's grandmother, "of course".


	4. The Support

"This may be a little cold" the nurse warned Sharpay with a smile as she started squeezing the gelonto her stomach

"This may be a little cold" the ultrasound technician warned Sharpay with a smile as she started squeezing the jelly onto her stomach. She shivered at the contact with her skin; Troy took her hand as the nurse began to roll the ultrasound instrument backwards and forwards over her stomach. Mrs. Bolton took her other hand as they all stared at the screen. "From what I can see here, I'd say your just under 8 weeks" the technician said as she continued rolling the instrument over her stomach. "I can't see anything" Sharpay whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek, already feeling like a bad mother. "Honey your not that far gone your baby is the size of a kidney bean right now" Mrs. Bolton stated as she stroked Sharpay's hair. "She's right sweetie, it might not look like it on there but at 8 weeks your baby has started to develop fingers and toes, its breathing tubes are developing as are its lungs and its eyelids practically cover its eyes" the kind technician reassured her with a smile as she started wiping the jelly off Sharpay's stomach. Sharpay smiled as the nurse handed her a print out of her ultrasound picture, with points pinpointing where her "kidney bean" sized baby was. "Wow that tiny little thing is ours" Troy said softly as he helped Sharpay down off the ultrasound table. "It'll be a few months before you need another ultrasound but don't hesitate to visit your doctor or come back here if you have any concerns," the technician instructed as they left the hospital.

Mrs. Bolton dropped Troy and Sharpay off at Troy's house. Ryan wasn't exactly thrilled that his sister was expecting, "hey Ry wanna see your future niece or nephew?" she smiled holding out the ultrasound picture. "No thank you" he said icily before heading off upstairs to his room. Sharpay burst into tears, "Shar..sweetie..honey don't cry" Troy whispered wiping away her tears and holding her close. "Ignore your brother sweetheart, he's always been more like your mother than me" Mr. Evans said kissing his daughter on the top of her head. "I'm just popping to the store, Mrs. Bolton recommended that you start on some vitamins that a lot of women take during pregnancy..anything you guys need?" he asked. They both shook their heads, "we're good thanks daddy" Sharpay smiled as he walked out the front door. They sat down on the couch trying to watch a little tv, needless to say both of them were distracted. Sharpay lay with her legs across Troy's lap, "I wonder when I'll start to show" she wondered out loud holding her stomach. Troy smiled and put his hands on top of hers, "I've been reading up a little its different for different women but on average its usually about 16 weeks but it could be longer or even before". "Aww you've been reading up that's so sweet. Dya think you'll still be attracted to me when I've got a big bump?" Sharpay asked with tears in her eyes. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I will, Sharpay you're the most beautiful girl..woman I know and nothing will change that. And did you know that men think women are most beautiful when they are pregnant" he stated as he stroked her hand. She sat up and kissed him, he expected a quick peck but her tongue begged to explore his mouth. "Ugh gross, no wonder you're pregnant," Ryan snapped as he walked past them into the kitchen. Sharpay pulled away and followed her brother into the kitchen, Troy quickly followed. "Ryan stop being so childish whether you like it or not I'm pregnant but you're my brother and I love you I need your support, you don't have to be proud of me I don't expect you to be its hardly an achievement to be 16 and pregnant I know that but family are supposed to be there for family especially in times like these. So suck it up and support your sister that needs you or don't ever speak to me again" she stated before walking back out into the living room. "Ry look I know your not my biggest fan right now but she's right, we're all family now..this baby might be unplanned but this is a future we're talking about. Your gonna be a great uncle so please don't treat your sister like this, we need you man" Troy spoke giving Ryan a pat on the back. Ryan walked straight out into the living room giving his sister a huge hug, "I'm sorry" he whispered "you and Troy are gonna make amazing parents". "I'm so proud of my children" Mr. Evans spoke as he walked through the living room carrying lots of bags, "staying for dinner Troy? I'm making my famous spaghetti a la Robert Evans" he joked. The three teens laughed, "then how can I refuse Mr. B" he smiled.


End file.
